


Treason

by TheAnimangaGirl



Series: The Amell Chronicles [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Gen, Mages, Templars (Dragon Age), Treason, You don't piss off the Warden Commander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimangaGirl/pseuds/TheAnimangaGirl
Summary: Anders has run away, and Warden Commander Amell doesn't take lightly treason in her ranks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Dragon Age II short story "Anders" by Jennifer Hepler. You can find the story in the wikia.

The Commander of the Grey of Ferelden was not someone you wanted to make mad. Rolan Octavius was about to find out just how much he didn’t wanted to be there. He was shackled , bruised and being kept ward by two Wardens. He was on his knees, the clothes he was wearing were old tattered, he missed the familiar weight and comfort of his Templar armor, at this point he even missed his Warden armor. In front of him sitting in her heavy and impressive desk was the Warden Commander of Ferelden, her face harsh and looking at him as if he was no more than trash.

Fine, let her think what she wanted, is not like he had to pretend anymore.

“Warden Rolan” she said with an ice tone, not bothering to cover her disgust. She walked to be in front of him watching him from above, in the same way nobles would often stare at elves “Are you aware of the severity of your crimes?”

“All will be forgiven by the Maker and…” he didn’t completed his phrase as he was slapped harshly on the face. Luckly for him the commander was not wearing armor, but her Dragonskin gloves left a bright red mark in his face. The other Wardens didn’t flinch.

“I will ask you again and I am expecting a concrete answer” she said pacing in front of the large desk “Are you aware of the severity of your crimes?”

“It is not a crime for a Templar to fulfill his duties”

“You are not a Templar anymore”

“I will always be a Templar, I will always oppose those of your kind” he spat, his blue eyes hard.

The Commander instead walked toward a one of her multiple bookshelves , and pulled out a thick blue book. She let it fall in the floor in front of him.

“Do you know what is this?”

He remained silent

“This here is a book with the accords and rules a Grey Warden need to follow, this is _my_ book, it tells me what it’s expected of a Warden Commander and how to deal with those in my charge”

She grabbed the book and opened in a page near the beginning.

“This book, gives me absolute authority to deal justice how I see fit, you are a Warden, you took the joining, you took an oath”

“My oath was to the Maker and the Chantry”

The commander grabbed the man from the neck and lifted him in the air. The man began to struggle for air, but the other Wardens didn’t move. She let him fall.

“The Chantry has no authority on this Keep, Rolan” she stopped using the title Warden, he noted.

“The Templars...”

“Shut up”

It may had been self preservation, but Rolan shut his mouth. “You came to this Keep, begged to Join, survived Captain’s Sigrun training, ventured into the Deep Roads for your vial, took the Joining, and survived, and on your first assignment out of the Vigil’s Keep not only did you prepared an ambush for your _Superior_ , but got Templars involved and managed to have your whole Team killed”

“The Abomination…”

“Anders” she seethed “His name is Anders, _Captain_ Anders if you need to be specific, he was your superior officer and you attacked him”

“He was an abomi…”

“Finish that sentence, and I swear to Andraste your head will be on a pike adorning the Keep in less than five minutes. Test me and I will do so _personally._ ”

Rolan didn’t had to be told twice and bit his tongue hard, hard until it bleed. HIs conviction as a Templar was fighting with his survival instinct. “And you had to wait until I was on Denerim to execute this plan, didn’t you, you thought you could escape if I wasn’t in the Arling, I should feel even more insulted that you underestimated Constable Howe’s tracking abilities”

The Templar shrugged uncomfortably, he began sweating. How long had it been?

“The Keep is asking for your head, Rolan” she said looking from her window. “You were unconscious when you arrived, so you didn't saw. Treason is a high crime”

He swallowed soundly. Things were not supposed to be like that , he was supposed to set the ambush and kill the Abomination with his templar brothers, he never expected the other two Wardens to jump in defense of the Abomination, he never expected the templars to cut them down and certainly never expected the abomination to tear the templars apart. He should have been able to kill it, the Wardens would understand, and go back to the Chantry in Redcliffe and go back to his duties. He was never supposed to be caught, he was never supposed to be brought in front of this _witch._

“You will receive an audience” she said finally “The conclusion it’s very obvious, but I am no tyrant, despite the fact I want nothing more that put you in a Crushing Prison and watch your face as your eyes pop from your socket and every bone in your body is reduced to splinters.” The man paled to an unnatural color. “Put him on the dungeon, a piece of bread and water every day”

The other two Wardens saluted understanding, for a Warden that was a harsh order as the taint consumed more calories. It was a diet to let him _survive_ until his audience.

“No lyrium” she said simply, a that he recovered his speech.

“You cannot do that!” he exclaimed in horror, years as a Templar had taken a toll on his lyrium resistance if he didn’t consumed a potion a day he would get horrible headaches among other nasty symptoms.

“Lyrium is a privilege, not a right” she said uninterested.

“I will die! The Revered Mother…”

“She has no authority here”

“You can’t do that!” he said anguish tinting his once convicted voice.

“I can and I will” she said firmly “You conspired against your fellow Wardens, against a superior officer, you are responsible of the death of two of your companions, and you are also responsible for the disappearance of Captain Andres, the best Spirit Healer in the Arling! You will be made an example of!” she said her voice rising, the other Wardens did flinch at this “.Just for one of those crimes I could have you flogged in the courtyard until you die, or seal you inside the Deep Roads to become Darkspawn food, but no, you will have your audience and you will have a merciful and quick death. Wardens, take this disgrace out of my sight”

As the two wardens complied and dragged the man , a soft knock came from her door.

“Commander”

“Hey Nathaniel” she said with a weary voice “any luck?”

“We tacked down a clue to Highever’s port, he took a ship apparently, we know nothing more”

“He could be anywhere”

“Yes” said the Archer massaging his temple, “Permission to talk freely, Commander?”

“Granted”

“Maybe we should stop looking, he is a big mage, he can take care of himself”

“I know he can take care of himself, Nate, but he _shouldn’t_ have to, he shouldn’t have to be running like a criminal!”

“If he wishes to come back he will Commander”

Amell pinched the bridge of her nose, looking at the papers in front of her. One was a form for declaring Anders as missing in action, the other was a document marking him as a deserter, she needed to send one of those before rumors began to spread.

“I’ll report him as MIA, if I report him as a deserter, Maker knows what Weisshaupt would order, Maker preserve me, I don’t know what _Alistair_ will say”

“It is certainly a complicated situation, but Anders is not a child, he knew what running meant, however I don’t think he have heard the last of him”

“You are probably right, what about Ser-Pounce-a-Lot?”

“Still in his room meowing like a lady with a broken heart”

“I don’t suppose you would like to care for him”

“I am very allergic to cats, Commander”

“What about Velanna?”

“I think ...I mean I…” Nathaniel hid it well, but a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

The commander rose an eyebrow, a small grin grew on her face. “You are right Nathaniel, I think Sigrun would like to take care of Pounce, she already has spiders at her command, what would a cat do to her”

“I...yes I agree”

“Dismissed Constable, I have paperwork to handle”

The rouge saluted and left the Commander’s office quietly. Amell looked again from her window, looking toward the full mountains of Amaranthine, there alone in her office she allowed a couple of tears fall from hey eyes.

“Andraste protect him” she said as she allowed more tears fall from her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally think Anders leaving the Wardens is one of Ania's deeper regrets. She was his Commander she was supposed to protect her Wardens, and she failed, and Anders ran. Given her experience with Wynne, she would have never named Anders 'an abomination' and her regret was that she never managed to communicate that sentiment correctly.


End file.
